Tea for the ill, the deathly ill, Artemis fowl:3
by Axenia
Summary: Artemis is kidnaped and taken to the school. Rated T for possible violence and explosions. :)The story is by: Yarnkit.


**Hi! Yarnkit here! I decided to make a fanfiction out of boredom. On my fanfic, everything has already happend on **_**Artemis Fowl**_** eccept for the last book and he still has the atlantis complex and his magic. On **_**Maximum Ride **_**it's just random. Please forgive spelling errors. Revew if you can please. Oh, and there's a wolf guy called Nari because he's not Ari. Nari is an idiot.(Nopal isn't opal)**

It was a sunny beautiful day at Fowl Manner, and at the LEP everything was peaceful. Sounds like a perfect day right? Well not for long. **Anglina**: Arty! were going to go on a family trip. ** NOW**. **Artemis**:(Starts to limp down stairs while coughing with an ice bag) oh mom I'm so sorry (coughs) but I seem to have fallen ill, DEATHLY ill go on without me, and bring buttler with you... (Dramaticly fall's on the ground.) **Angelina**: Oh my! **Myles**: Drama queen. **Beckett**: Artemis drama queen, Artemis drama qween. **Angelina**: Ok Artemis whatever you want, but we just can't leave you alone.**Artemis: **I'll live, just leave already! **Angelina:** ok, come Buttler, TO ENGLAND!...OR SOMETHING!

_**Later that day...**_

Ahhhhhhhhh... finally some time to me, myself, I shall go make some tea and meditate... wait I can't make tea... HOW DO I MAKE TTTEEEEAAAAA! sniff, sniff... ewww, I smell smoke and wet dog! Fwwwwewwwwwwww, pick(pulls an tranqualizer dart out of his head) FOAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYYY! IS THAT YOU! GET THAT DART GUN OUT OF HERE! foaly? (faints) **Nari:** N- Nyri huff hufff HUFFFFF, haauuuuuwwwww, KID IV 'EAVY!(Burns house down)

**At the school~**

**Jeb: **Hmmmmmmm...Nari?! I thought you died? **Nari:** Nayri brought 2nd fowl person, poppy! **Jeb: **hmmm, I thought I sent Ari to get him... **Nari:**NO, POPPY WROUGT NAYRI! **Jeb:** Someone's jeellloouuss~**Nari:**POPPY PROUD? **Jeb: **Eh, yeah. _Someone's proud, just not me veary much _ **Nari: **HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMM! ok. Nayri go now. (Goes to put Artemis somewhere) **Jeb:** Uhhh...remind me to get rid of all the defective clones... **Nari:** Waba wa dat? **Jeb:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NOTHING... G- GET BACK TO WORK! ** Nari:** Opay Nayri go now. (Leaves.)

**later that next day...~**

**Max: **UUUUUGGGGGGHHHH! SHUT YOZH MOUTHS... NOW!(_Silence)..._ **Artemis**: ALL I WANTED WAS TEA! **Max: **OK, THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH BRITISH PEOPLE!(just a joke) **Iggi: **Shesh, can you get any louder, I mean really, _WE_ don't care! **Artemis: **...4... **Everyone except Artemis:** What...? **Artemis:** 4! **Max: **What are you talking about? **Artemis:** Do you have a tazer, a tazer gun, or something else like that? **Max:** No sorry _some_ people don't carry tazer guns with them. **Artemis: **oh, hmmmmmmm well, _That's_ a problem... **Angel: **...uh... **Iggi:"**Jeby**"** is coming Max. **Jeb: **hi Maximum! **Max: **Ewwww, it's _**You**_. **Jeb: **Oh, Maximum, why do you hate me so. **Max: **WHY? WHY!? OH, I THINK YOU KNOW WHY! **Jeb: **Sniff, well maximum, you gave me an idea, we're going to give this person wings... (they all gasp)(drags Artemis away)

**A couple weeks/and or days later~**

**Max:** Hey, Igg, are the bombs ready? **Iggi: **They've been ready, and they're already implanted across the School. **Max: **Ok, but... how'd you get them around the school? (NAri comes in) **Nari: **Nayri done! **Iggi: **wellllll, I did find a defective clone who I could convince to do it. watch this. Hey Nari, you did a good job implanting all those "Fireworks" as a suprise for your poppy, he will be sure to love it! **Nari: **HAUUUUUUUUU, POPPY WILL BE PROUD!? **Iggi: **Sure he will, sure he will... (Nari puts Artemis in the room) Nari: Poppy gonna have meeting that everyone is going to at 2:00! Max: Ok, Nari good job! Nari: Nyari go to meeting now! Bye, Bye! **Fang:** Max, do you have a stick that I can borrow? **Max: **No, why? ( Fang points to artemis)

** Angel:** Max... ** Max: **8P...What the... **Fang: **Sooooooo... Should we bring him with us, It would make Jeb angry. Max: YES!=P IF IT MAKES HIM ANGRY! Iggi, you know what to do, in ten minites the School will be Smithereans. Lets go! Iggi: actualy I already set them off... 9 and a half minites ago... so we have 30 seconds left- Max: I Will deal with you later. let's hurry!

**29 seconds later( or somthing)~**

(While they're flying away in the background there's a explosion) Gazzy: That... looked... AWESOME! Iggi: Uh, hello, Blind! Gazzy: ... Sorry... hey look a forest! Max: we've been flying for a while,if you can even say 2hours is even long, lets land, whimps...

2 days later~

Artemis: Uuuhhhh... I feel like I've just jumped off a train... that was on fire... and excaped with minor burn injuries... Max: Oookkaayy... but thats not really what happend...

**Sooooo, How was it? Good? Bad? Did you hate it? Did you love it?=3 Did it make you sick? Yarnkit: Sigh, you left it at a cliffe hanger. Me: Ok My friend Spike Said hi to everyone! Both: REVEIW! Me: yesterday was my birthday! So please no flames**

**=)**


End file.
